demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates
Official update notes from Gas Powered Games. Demigod v1.10 (1.10.122 on Impulse) Restricted unit movement around and through Citadels on all maps to prevent pathing errors and exploits for Generals and Minions. 'Erebus' bug. Sedna’s Healing Wind buff adjusted for High Priest from 30% to 19% bonus. Temporarily disabled Hex Scroll, Ring of Divine Might, and the Horn of Battle until associated army buffs can be properly reconfigured to deal with timeout conflicts. *Fixed bug where games where the host quit did not report stats accurately *Fixed bug where the player’s skill level could be reset to 0 *Tweaked the algorithm for choosing the best proxy server Demigod v1.10 (1.10.111 on Impulse) 1 - Fixed Random Demigod selections on Multiplayer games. 1 - Fix for purchasing skills whilst dead. 1 - Favor items saved between games again. *Activated Concede mechanism *Speed debuffs now have a default minimum move speed based on base move speed * 0.66 *Chat window art fixes, improvement to background for visibility. *When selling an idol we destroy all units created by that idol. *Fixed a bug where minions that have engaged a specified target would lose their target if target moved out of range. *AI *Flag capture checks *Added task ticks *Tightened purchasing priorities *Removal of spammy achievement warnings *Fix bug where hitting F10 in the main menu would show a broken dialog box. *Fixes to healing crystal textures. *Fixed a mismatch when replacing player in matchmaking. *Lobby autoLaunch code now checks to see that remote players were connected to each other before launching game. *Edited display error for Regulus Achievement. *Increased price of Heart of life, doubled cooldown, made it an artifact, and increased the overall effect. *Increased the power of Hex Scroll *Reward for game completion upped from 10 to 40, to reward players for finishing the game, win or lose. *Reduced experience and gold reward from killing priests and angels, to offset the benefit the opposing team sees from a citadel upgrade in those types. *Improved Angel anti-Demigod focus. Demigod v1.01 (1.01.106 on Impulse) *Made data packet size smaller which should help people whose routers don’t allow such large packets. The symptoms of this are losing connection to the NAT facilitator or the connection dialog showing that you are connected to someone but they are not connected to you (or vice versa) *Changed the channels some of the messages were being sent on to try to prevent one channel from getting too backed up *Added location awareness to the UDP proxy coordinator so that it can try and pick the best server to use as a proxy *Fixed crash bug when players quit at the same time in the lobby *Fixed bug where Demigod would occasionally report that an update was available when it wasn’t *Added code to bind on a local IP address to prevent bugs caused by having multiple network connections (i.e. a wireless and Ethernet connection) Demigod v1.01 (1.01.105 on Impulse) *Fix chasing issue when using an ability targeting a moving target. *Fix inability to alt-F4 to leave the game from front end menus. Demigod v1.01 (1.01.104 on Impulse) *Fixed bug with the connection code where players were shown as connected to each other on the dialog but not in the lobby *Fixed bug where some connection data wasn't showing up *Possible improvements for some people who've reported a Pantheon crash. Demigod v1.01 *1.01 update *Added underlying code to attempt to rehost when players quit *New automated handling of in game disconnects. *Optimized upstream bandwidth to reduce load. This should help most on 128-Kbs conections. *Connection refresh updates on player creation *Changed disconnect back to 30 seconds. *Single player games are now single player. Previously they were passing in the flag to be lan games. *Bug fix for launching a game before it was ready when removing automatch players *Disconnect dialog is no longer modal. It now allows player to access the menus and chat while it is showing. *Modified exe version checking code so that both players need to use the /allowmismatch cmd line param in order to have mismatched exes play together. *Fixed chat history and announcement text overlays interference with mouse clicks. *Updated overlay text for localized versions *Removed the Exit to Windows option in MP games. You have to quit the game first. *Switched order of data calls after hosting. *Teleportation effect failure handling. *AI Players display AI instead of ping 0 *AI #Adjustments to caution and hazard detection and avoidance. #Adjusted health level flee percentage. #Demigods do not use minions when fleeing, may summon minions in combat. #Improved teleportation #Increased Demigod planning frequency #Improved item usage when endangered. #Tower tag improved. And last but NOT least:.. *Moving targets in Ability task now properly handled (the famous 'Sedna bug'). A special thank you to bman654 for going beyond the call of duty and isolating the portions of script that were being problematic. Cleanup of this area of script. Demigod - May 22nd update (1.00.091) *Added back /serverproxyonly parameter Demigod - May 21st update *Added proxy server fallback (after direct connection and nat negotiation) *Fix for Pantheon getting stuck finding a game. *Fix for difficulties with people dropping out while trying to form a Pantheon game. Demigod - May 18th update *Skirmish and Pantheon join game tweaks. Demigod - May 14th update *Evening update: updates to networking message passing. *Additional connectivity optimizations and improvements *Lord Erebus: Bite's Mana Cost increased, Damage decreased, Armor Reduction decreased *Fix for looping audio track after leaving character select screens *Fix for audio volumes not being reset on restart *Adding /skipintro command line to bypass intro movies Demigod - May 11th update *Massive connectivity optimizations and updates *Players will remain connected to facilitator if they fail to connect to other *players, provided they can connect to the host. The host ultimately can kick people with problematic connections to others. *Favor Items fixes, but still some assorted issues that should be addressed in the next update. *Major optimizations to audio on low fidelity settings *Fixed bug that occured if you used an ability after issuing an attack command. *This is the "won't chase the demigod I clicked" bug. *Achievements properly vaulting on Impulse *Sending deltas for partially completed achievements. *Each player now saves their own achievements and favor items *Fixed partial Achievement saves bug. *Fixed a bug that occured if you accomplished an achievment in game. *Fixed a bug in disconnect dialog that would try to update it even if we had determined we did not want to show it. *Changed resample rate to 24k in Low settings *Delayed FMOD initialization until audio LOD is set via options *Disabled hitbox interference from announcer messages. *Life's Child no longer removes Inner Grace (Sedna fix) Demigod BETA 1.00b.061 *Reworked the saving and restoring of achievements to differentiate between online and offline. *Added tournament ID to each achievement when posting achievements. *Reduced the width of of the header in the disconnect dialog to accommidate text. *Resolved issue where players who report network issues with other people were causing the disconnect dialog to remain up after problem was solved *Fixed a crash that occurred during skirmish games. *Fixed citadel upgrade bug/exploit where users could click quickly to buy more than they could afford. *Resolved issue where one person disconnecting or lagging would cause the networking to disconnect and spawn multiple games. This applies to all matchmaking setups (LAN, Skirmish, Pantheon, Custom) *Introduces a cumulative tolerance timer of 30 seconds for each player, allowing slower connections better opportunities to stay connected. *Added dialog for players that lets them know who is having a connection problem, and displays their cumulative timer. This dialog is not interactive, merely informative.